


Oceanized

by natsu_yasumi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, мистика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsu_yasumi/pseuds/natsu_yasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...На Корабле между нами не было разницы. Языковые и культурные барьеры стирались – мы говорили друг с другом на английском, те, кто не слишком хорошо владел им, выучили его за первые несколько недель. <br/>На Корабле у нас не было имен. Мы были лишены роскоши под названием „прошлое“, мы были безымянны, и наша память была сродни девственно чистому листу бумаги.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I.

      На Корабле между нами не было разницы. Языковые и культурные барьеры стирались – мы говорили друг с другом на английском, те, кто не слишком хорошо владел им, выучили его за первые несколько недель.  
      На Корабле у нас не было имен. Мы были лишены роскоши под названием „прошлое“, мы были безымянны, и наша память была сродни девственно чистому листу бумаги.  
      До того, как попасть на Корабль, каждый из нас мог быть кем угодно. Банкиром, ежедневно ровно в половину восьмого спешившим на работу. Сумасшедшим миллиардером, в состоянии алкогольного опьянения вечерами избивавшим свою жену. Нищим студентом, не способным заплатить по счетам, скучающим кассиром на окошке „Мак Драйв“, известным политическим деятелем, гениальным музыкантом или же никому не нужным наркоманом, загибавшимся в подворотне и истекавшим слюной при мыслях о новой дозе.  
      Мы тайком следили друг за другом. Оценивали. Кем был парень, часто с тоской наблюдавший за тем, как нос корабля рассекал пенящиеся волны? Кем был надоедливый тип, каждый вечер взывавший ко всем ему известным богам перед сном? Кем был сидящий рядом в столовой, кем был мужчина с койки напротив, кем был очередной излишне болтливый партнер по смене? Кем был он? Кем был я?  
      После первой недели на Корабле у нас начали сдавать нервы, и чтобы окончательно не сойти с ума, мы стали придумывать себе имена. Нам надоело быть во-о-он тем очкариком-доходягой. Или вот этим постоянно разговаривающим во сне афроамериканцем. Ненормальным азиатом с другого края спальной каюты. Татуированным ублюдком напротив, от которого следовало держаться подальше. Парнем с соседней койки. Парнем с вчерашней смены, парнем с позавчерашней смены. Психом, выкинувшимся вчера за борт. Психом, собиравшимся выброситься за борт сегодня.  
      Я был Джеем – так уж вышло. В самом начале второй недели моего пребывания на Корабле кто-то сказал мне в столовой: „Эй, Джей, подвинь-ка свою чертову тощую задницу – эта скамейка не для одного тебя, детка“, – и с тех пор это имя прилипло ко мне.   
      Новое имя было чем-то вроде новой жизни. Имена давали нам надежду. Я был Джеем, а парень с соседней койки был Дереком.   
      У Дерека было много плюсов: он не храпел, не кричал и не плакал во сне, он был на полголовы выше меня, крупнее и в несколько раз сильнее, и его серые глаза на округлом, немного одутловатом лице всегда излучали какие-то только ему свойственные спокойствие и гармонию. Я был рад, что у парня с соседней койки было имя, и я был рад тому, что наши койки стояли рядом.  
      На Корабле нас не пугала изнуряющая, вытаскивающая из тебя все силы работа. Нас не пугало ставшее повседневностью липкое, вязкое ощущение тошноты в животе – последствие хронической морской болезни. Нас не пугали наши собственные тела, начавшие меняться уже после первой недели. Нас не пугали наши впалые щеки, отчетливо вырисовывающиеся на лице скулы, ребра, выступающие из-под нашей кожи, и огрубевшая от хождения босиком по шершавым доскам бесконечных палуб кожа наших ступней. Все это не пугало нас – больше всего на свете мы боялись неизвестности, ожидавшей нас, когда нос Корабля плавно ткнется в твердую сушу незнакомого континента.  
      Собирались ли  _они_  использовать нас как рабов? Или  _они_  хотели продать нас на органы? Проводить над нами опыты? Были ли мы бесплатной рабочей силой или же просто куском биомассы? Или и тем и другим?  
      И собирались ли  _они_  сказать нам, черт подери, кем все-таки мы когда-то были?! Где мы очутились? В чем был смысл нашего монотонного, вытягивающего из нас последние остатки надежды существования?  
       _Они_  молчали.  
      Мы мыли для них палубы – надраивали день за днем гниющие, всегда мокрые от морской воды доски. Под палящим солнцем. Под пронизывающим ветром. Под хлещущим сверху дождем. Мы убирали их каюты, мы работали в моторном отсеке, мы работали на кухне – мы делали все, что  _они_  говорили. Мы были паиньками, мы молчали, когда хотелось кричать от боли, и говорили, когда нам не хотелось даже открывать рта, не то что издавать какие-то звуки.  
      Неизвестность пугала настолько, что нас мучали ночные кошмары. Каждый мой сон заканчивался моей собственной смертью.   
      Однажды ночью я проснулся, купаясь в холодном поту. Снаружи нещадно штормило – Корабль шатало из стороны в сторону, и мокрые простыни прилипли к лицу, а сжавшийся желудок – к стенке моего живота. Невольно повернувшись в сторону Дерека, я судорожно стиснул широкое запястье его руки, свисавшей с койки, своей липкой от пота ладонью.  
      – Джей?!  
      Проснувшийся Дерек смотрел на меня круглыми блестевшими в темноте глазами, а я, все еще находясь во полусне, прохрипел, захлебываясь своим собственным ужасом:  
      – Я умер!! Я был мертв!! Клянусь тебе, я был мертвее всех мертвых и лежал на дне какого-то гребаного бездонного океана. Вода была такой темной. Такой ледяной. Я не мог дышать…   
      Ладонь Дерека была большой и мягкой, и она охватила мое собственное костлявое запястье:  
      – Это был сон, Джей…   
      – Но…   
      – Ты жив. Ты можешь дышать. Ты жив, Джей.  
      С тех пор я просыпался каждую ночь.   
  


***

  
  
      На Корабле мы не знали их лиц. Так уж было заведено.   
      Их лица были спрятаны под масками – массивными тяжелыми масками из стали. Масками из керамики. Из тонкого стекла. Из глины. Масками театра „Но“. Масками греческого театра. Масками, выражавшими только одну эмоцию.  
      Один из них всегда „плакал“. Рот его маски был разинут в крике отчаянья, а глаза распахнуты от невыносимой боли. На лице другого всегда было умиротворение. Глаза его маски были зажмурены, а уголки губ растянуты в довольной улыбке. Один из них смеялся. Другой стонал от ужаса. Третий был разочарован. Их маской мог быть испуг. Их маской могло быть счастье. Их масками могли быть боль или наслаждение.   
      А иногда, довольно редко, их маска могла не отражать абсолютно ничего, ни единой эмоции. Иногда их маской могла быть нейтральность, иногда – скука.  
      На Корабле мы были уверены, что у них нет лиц. Но Дерек постоянно заверял меня в обратном. Если бы у них действительно не было лиц, тогда зачем им нужно было их скрывать?   
      На Корабле я доверял Дереку. И иногда, втайне наблюдая за ним, я размышлял о том, кем он был раньше. Был ли он моим другом? Или он был парнем из „Старбакса“ рядом с моей квартирой, каждое утро протягивавшим мне горячий капучино и с улыбкой желавшим мне хорошего дня? Был ли он моим соседом, по выходным заваливавшимся ко мне с ящиком холодного пива? Моим шефом, дающим мне полезные советы? Моим коллегой, моим однокурсником или даже моим родственником? Был ли он моим двоюродным или родным братом?  
      Однажды Дерек заявил, что он уверен: до того, как попасть на Корабль, он был биофермером на Филиппинских островах. Разогнувшись и отложив мокрую тряпку, которой я до этого с остервенением тер деревянный пол, я с удивлением посмотрел на него:  
      – Да никогда. Если уж ты и был фермером, то максимум где-нибудь у черта на куличках в Миннесоте.   
      – Почему в Миннесоте?  
      – У тебя идиотский диалект.   
      Мы продолжили драить палубу. На Корабле никто не следил за нашей работой, но идти против правил было опасно.  _Они_  могли быть где угодно.  
      Я раздумывал о словах Дерека, когда тонкая деревянная щепка, занозой вошедшая в кожу моей ладони, заставила меня вздрогнуть и снова отвлечься от работы. Я не удержался.  
      – Оки-доки, мистер Всезнайка. Если ты был фермером на гребаных Филиппинах, то кем был я? Чем я занимался?  
      Дерек на мгновение задумался, и прямо между его толстыми пшеничного цвета бровями залегла крупная морщина.  
      – Ты, Джей… ты был биржевым маклером.  
      – То есть я был  _брокером_?!  
      – У тебя лицо точь-в-точь как у биржевого маклера. С Уолл-стрит.  
      Я устало фыркнул.   
      – Это практически так же вероятно, как если бы я был Куртом Кобейном.  
      – А может, ты им и был, – с философской неторопливостью отозвался Дерек. Он поднялся с колен и разогнул спину – ветер трепал его отросшие за несколько недель пребывания на Корабле волосы. Цвет волос Дерека был идентичен пшеничному цвету его бровей и ресниц. Гармония, думал я, глядя на него. Дзен.  
      – Если бы я был Куртом Кобейном, я бы уж точно не забыл об этом.   
      Дерек примиряюще пожал плечами, и между нами снова воцарилось молчание. На Корабле мы не придавали большого значения словам, но разговоры с Дереком в последнее время западали мне в душу. Это произошло незаметно, я не мог вспомнить, когда именно это случилось и что послужило этому причиной, но с какого-то момента я стал считать парня с соседней койки своим другом.  
      – Не бери в голову, Джей. Это не стоит того.  
      Вздрогнув, я поднял глаза на Дерека – тот стоял уже около лестницы, ведущей на другую палубу, с ведром, полным грязной, бурой воды:  
      – Здесь мы закончили. Поторопись, иначе обед провороним.   
      Пропустить прием пищи на Корабле было равносильно самоубийству. Нам нужны были силы – силы подняться с кровати следующим утром. Силы заставить двигаться свое изнуренное, истощенное работой тело. Силы безропотно выполнять все их указания.   
      В тот день на обед была пересоленная жидкая похлебка с кусочками тухлых овощей, но, пережевывая ее, я думал о словах Дерека, и похлебка казалась мне изысканным рыбным супом из пятизвездочного ресторана на Уолл-стрит. В тот день остаток времени я провел в моторном отсеке, и когда я, возвращаясь обратно, снова поднялся на палубу, солнце, уже скатившееся к горизонту, налилось красным. Когда я наконец вернулся в нашу спальную каюту, койка рядом со мной была пустой. Она пустовала и на следующее утро, и на следующий вечер.  
      В тот день Дерек исчез бесследно.


	2. II.

На Корабле было много вещей, делавших нашу жизнь невыносимой. Запах, исходивший от наших собственных тел и становившийся заметней с каждым чертовым днем. Морская болезнь. Бессонница, мучившая каждую ночь кого-нибудь другого из нас и на следующий день заставлявшая нас упасть на палубу без сил подняться снова. Лихорадка, унесшая с собой несколько жизней. Пищевые расстройства, настигавшие нас каждый раз после приема пищи – наши желудки уже давно забыли о том, что такое правильное питание.   
      Через несколько дней после исчезновения Дерека кожа на моих руках выработала стойкую непереносимость к морской воде – каждый раз, когда морская соль попадала в поры, мои руки начинали нестерпимо чесаться. Возникнув в районе кистей, раздражение всего за пару дней поднялось выше – почти до самых локтей.  
      Сухая трескающаяся красная кожа лопалась под моими ногтями. Я раздирал свои собственные руки до крови – долго так продолжаться не могло, если бы до других дошло, что со мной происходило, они бы сочли меня заразным и просто бы сбросили за борт в какую-нибудь особенно безлунную ночь.  
      Я не знал, кого попросить о помощи. После того, как исчез Дерек, я будто бы потерял и без того зыбкую почву под ногами. В одну из ночей, когда зуд был нестерпимым, я встал с койки и, покинув нашу спальную каюту, прокрался наверх – туда, где в роскошных дорогих каютах спали  _они_.  
      Я показал им свои руки, кажется, я плакал – даже не знаю, в любом случае мое лицо было мокрым и соленым. Один из них дал мне маленький тюбик без этикетки, до краев наполненный едкой вонючей мазью. Он дал мне и рубашку с длинными рукавами взамен моей уже протертой во многих местах футболки, в которой каждый мог видеть мои воспаленные руки. Кажется, я благодарил его на коленях, захлебываясь слезами – он только молча кивнул и жестом указал мне на дверь. Маской на его лице было сострадание.  
      Несмотря на то, что мазь помогала, кожное раздражение не прошло до конца, и мне не оставалась ничего, кроме как смириться с этим. Работая, я никогда не закатывал рукавов рубашки.  
      На Корабле между нами не было разницы, но мы не были равны. Когда барьеры стерлись окончательно, мы стали строить новые и не могли остановиться.   
      Некоторые из нас были сильнее. Некоторые из нас были изворотливей. Хитрее – некоторые из нас могли приспособиться к любым условиям. Некоторые из нас любили управлять другими, некоторые из нас любили издеваться над другими.  
      За одним из завтраков, когда морская болезнь донимала меня особенно сильно и я сидел, бездумно пялясь на тарелку с куском черствого черного хлеба и тоненькой шайбой заплесневевшего сыра, я заметил, что Милки, огромный, на голову выше меня мексиканец угрожающего вида, донимает худого как щепку и бледного как тень светловолосого паренька. Тот казался перед Милки таким беспомощным и запуганным – как маленький бездомный котенок перед цепной собакой.  
      На Корабле некоторые из нас были сильнее других и не упускали возможности издеваться над слабыми. Открытое насилие по отношению друг к другу было строго запрещено, но на то мы и были людьми – мы находили способы поизощренее, чем простое физическое насилие.   
      Я никогда не вступал в ссоры, склоки и передряги между другими, и никто никогда не пытался спровоцировать меня – Дерек, будто мой бодигард, появлялся за моей спиной каждый раз, когда ситуация грозила перейти в критическую. Дерек пропал бесследно около десяти дней назад, но его раннее присутствие словно остатки какой-то магической защитной ауры обволакивало меня, не позволяя таким типам, как Милки и его шайка, задирать меня.   
      Этим утром морская болезнь и зудящие запястья мучили меня особенно сильно, и настроение было куда паршивей обычной паршивости. Субтильный паренек напротив Милки и его приспешников оставался, похоже, совсем без завтрака. Правда, его руки, тонкие как спички, и темные круги под глазами говорили мне о том, что это не было чем-то из ряда вон выходящим, а скорее повседневной рутиной.   
      Вся эта ситуация встала мне поперек горла.   
      Милки развлекался настолько, насколько только мог развлекаться человек без прошлого с выдуманным именем на борту Корабля, плывущего в никуда – он громко гоготал, рьяно переглядываясь со своими дружками. Я больше не мог на это смотреть, и я тихо позвал жертву Милки:  
      – Эй.  
      Едва удерживавший равновесие даже в сидячем положении парень обернулся ко мне, и в его неожиданно больших красивых серо-зеленых глазах с кошачьим разрезом мелькнуло изумление.  
      – Эй, – повторил я и указал на свою собственную тарелку, – хочешь половину?  
      Доходяжный паренек конвульсивно сглотнул. Я вздохнул:  
      – Ладно, можешь забирать все. Мне от морской тошниловки ничего в горло не лезет.   
      Жертва издевательств Милки все еще смотрела на меня, не мигая и не решаясь ни на что, когда голос проклятого мексиканца раздался над нами, заставив даже меня вздрогнуть:  
      – Эй, Джей-Джей, мне показалось… или ты правда, твою мать, вмешиваешься в мои дела?  
      Поросячьи суженные глаза мексиканца смотрели прямо мне в лицо. Я спокойно выдержал его взгляд.  
      – Иди на хер, Милки. Серьезно, какие такие твои гребаные дела? Ты забрал у этого парня завтрак, я отдал ему свой. Мировой баланс восстановлен. Какие-то еще проблемы?  
      Несмотря на то, что я сейчас определенно нарывался на огромные неприятности, я не боялся – бояться на Корабле было последнее дело. Те из нас, кто боялся, выбросились за борт еще в первые две недели.   
      Милки прямо-таки сверлил меня взглядом. Все остальные за нашим столом просто ждали – на Корабле склоки и ненормальная грызня друг с другом, по всей видимости, очень скоро должны были подняться в чарте наших главных развлечений на первое место.   
      Барьеры между нами стерлись окончательно – оставались только мы и голый безграничный океан. И это сводило нас с ума. Мы придумали себе имена, но не могли придумать себе прошлое. У нас было только настоящее. Будущее тонуло в неизвестности.  
      Позже, уже встав из-за стола и проходя мимо меня, Милки сказал мне тихим угрожающим голосом:  
      – Твое время еще придет, Джей-Джей. Вот увидишь. Ты тоже уже слышишь это, правда? Тик-так. Тик-так. Тик, мать твою, так, Джей-Джей…   
      Лучшим решением для меня было промолчать. Милки, не слишком удовлетворенный моим ответом, повернулся к пареньку-доходяге, и тот в очередной раз сжался всем телом – я апатично удивился про себя тому, что он вообще все еще был на борту, а не за бортом.  
      – А ты, Санни-бой… даже и не надейся, что твой новый знакомый, добрый самаритянин, спасет тебя. Поэтому просто представь, что тебе сегодня повезло. Очень повезло.  
      Раздраженно сплюнув, Милки отвернулся и направился к выходу из столовой. Некоторые все еще остававшиеся за столами с интересом и сожалением смотрели на нас. Я только покачал головой – и внезапно перед моими глазами, будто слайд на белой стене, возникло лицо Дерека.  
       _Не бери в голову, Джей_.  
      Некоторые из нас были сильней других, и если Милки говорил, что мое время еще придет, он действительно имел это в виду. Некоторые из нас были сильней других, а некоторые из нас были изворотливей. Если я и правда был биржевым маклером с Уолл-стрит, я был хитрее Милки и его шайки – и ничего плохого не могло со мной случиться. Если же я был Куртом Кобейном, было самое время для меня готовить мое ружье.  
  


***

  
  
      На Корабле было много вещей, к которым можно было привыкнуть. Тошнота. Запах собственного пота. Ощущение шершавых досок под нашими ступнями. Вечно пересоленная еда. Собственное ненастоящее имя и память, похожая на пустую пластиковую бутылку из-под газировки. Изнуряющая работа – день за днем. Палящее солнце. Я привык ко всему, но я никак не мог привыкнуть к исчезновению Дерека.   
      Его койка теперь всегда пустовала, и по ночам, когда я просыпался от очередного кошмара, когда я задыхался, потому что в моем сне я лежал на темном дне бездонного океана и мне на грудь давили непомерно тяжелые пласты воды, никто не брал меня за руку. Никто не говорил мне, что это был всего лишь сон, и я, отдышавшись, сворачивался в клубок на холодной и мокрой от моего пота кровати и крепко зажмуривался. Просто пытался заснуть снова. Раз за разом. Так продолжалось уже десять ночей – и я боялся, что это могло стать в порядке вещей.   
      Но в день инцидента в столовой соседняя койка больше не пустовала – вечером он тихонько прокрался ко мне и, вскарабкавшись на бывшую кровать Дерека, уставился на меня своими фантастически красивыми серо-зелеными глазами.  
      – Блин, парень, ты кто вообще?!   
      На Корабле мы знали друг друга, если не по имени, то, по крайней мере, в лицо. Я ни разу не видел его до этого – перепалка в столовой была тем моментом, когда я в первый раз воспринял его существование.   
      Он был таким худым, что мне даже смотреть было на него больно. Но при этом, несмотря на его худобу, его невероятно осунувшееся лицо продолжало оставаться смазливым, его черты были симметричными и правильными, как с любовью нарисованная картина. Его светло-русые немного вьющиеся волосы пребывали в творческом беспорядке, а во взгляде – лично я разглядел в его взгляде лихорадочную мечтательность, свойственную людям только до двадцати пяти лет. На Корабле он был намного моложе любого из нас.  
      Он подтянул колени к животу и, уютно обняв их руками, сообщил:  
      – Я – Саймон. Ты ведь Джей, так? Спасибо за сегодняшнее.  
      Я неопределенно мотнул головой.  
      – У меня было паршивое настроение. А Милки – просто агрессивный свихнувшийся недоносок. Серьезно, что с этим парнем не так? Его надо изолировать от общества.  
      Саймон болезненно усмехнулся:  
      – У тебя обостренное чувство справедливости. Кем ты был до того, как попасть на Корабль… дай угадаю, м-м-м, активистом, боровшимся за человеческие права?  
      – Ошибаешься, я был брокером. На Уолл-стрит. Хитрая изворотливая скотина.   
      Саймон невольно фыркнул.   
      – А так сразу и не скажешь.  
      – Внешность обманчива.  
      Несколько минут мы просто молчали – кошачьи глаза Саймона совершенно бесстыдно оглядывали меня, мое тело, мое лицо, мою одежду и мою постель. Я уже и забыл то чувство, когда кто-то так заинтересованно рассматривает тебя – на Корабле мы были уставшими не только от изнуряющей работы, но и от нас самих. Мы старались не смотреть друг другу в лицо.  
      – Что случилось с твоим соседом?  
      – Пропал. Без следа.  
      Несколько минут Саймон тактично молчал – я уж было подумал, он встанет, развернется и уйдет, но он вдруг выдавил:  
      – Ты не против… ты не против, если я займу его кровать? В моей части каюты я чувствую себя… неуверенно.  
      Я равнодушно пожал плечами.  
      – Делай что хочешь, место в любом случае свободно. Только учти – у меня есть особый пунктик по поводу ночных кошмаров. Они мне каждую ночь снятся. Так что если во сне я буду кричать, плакать или хватать тебя за руку – я тебя предупреждал.  
      – Минутка слабости брокеров с Уолл-стрит?  
      – Сейчас умру со смеху, юморист.  
      Я вздохнул. Парень с кошачьими глазами и тонкими запястьями был забавным – я мог дать ему шанс. Растянувшись на кровати и отвернувшись к стене, уже перед тем, как провалиться в сон, я услышал тихий шепот Саймона. Он прошептал:  
      – Спокойной ночи, Джей. И еще раз – спасибо за завтрак.   
      Вместо ответа я плотно сомкнул глаза. В ту ночь мне в первый раз не снились кошмары, и я проспал крепким здоровым сном до самого утра.  
      На Корабле было тяжело в одиночку – мы старались найти тех, кто мог бы стать для нас опорой. Социализироваться. Найти друзей. Союзников. Единомышленников.  
      Когда Саймон стал ходить за мной по пятам, как маленькая собачка, я где-то внутри понимал, что с его стороны это было обычным инстинктом самосохранения, но я не мог оттолкнуть его. На Корабле я привык ко всему, но я не мог привыкнуть к одиночеству.  
      Саймон был источником проблем – из-за его смазливой мордашки все кому не лень цеплялись к нему. Милки не был единственным. Саймон был головной болью – с ним я подвергал себя огромному риску. Я искренне не понимал, почему Милки до сих пор не решил всерьез заняться нами, но через неделю я просто перестал думать об этом. Все шло своим чередом, и Корабль особенно быстро скользил по пенящимся волнам. В те дни мы поймали попутный ветер.


	3. III.

– Корабль – это правительственный эксперимент. Под тегом строгой секретности. Цель эксперимента – выявить степень выживаемости различных категорий людей в экстремальных условиях…   
      – Корабль – это реалити-шоу. Мы вот с тобой и знать не знали, Джей, а в самом конце нам обломится огромный денежный приз. Да еще и память вернется. Выше голову, Джей, за нами наблюдает вся Америка, а может, и весь мир.  
      Я с сомнением поднял брови – Саймон ухмылялся мне. Уже несколько недель мы находились в тропических широтах, день за днем солнце палило беспощадно – и без того светлые волосы Саймона стали белыми, как снег, а его кожа отливала бронзой.  
      – Реалити-шоу?! Типа „На Корабле“? Это вообще… легально?  
      Вечерний воздух над океаном был приятно свежим. Нам не спалось, и мы отыскали одну из самых отдаленных палуб, ту, где нас не мог потревожить никто – ни Милки с его компанией, ни прятавшие лица под своими безжизненными масками  _они_.  
      У Саймона была зажигалка и  _сигареты_ , он раздобыл их сегодня во время своей смены – я не знал, как он всегда делал такие вещи, и мне, если честно, совсем не хотелось этого узнавать. Вытащив две сигареты из смятой пачки „Галуаз“, Саймон торжественно протянул одну из них мне:  
      – В современном шоу-бизнесе легально и не такое. Представь, за нами сейчас действительно наблюдает миллионная публика…   
      Я представил, попутно затянувшись прикуренной сигаретой. С непривычки от никотина скрутило в желудке.  
      – Думаешь, тогда у всех нас есть рейтинги? Ну, как в шоу „За стеклом“ или вроде того? Думаешь, у зрителей есть свои любимчики?  
      Саймон хихикнул и повернулся ко мне:  
      – Ну, конечно, Джей. Мне кажется, у тебя довольно высокий рейтинг.  
      – Ага. Как же.   
      – Не веришь? – Саймон закатил глаза. Смешно покачивая сигаретой в своих тонких пальцах, он вдруг схватил меня за плечо и залепетал каким-то не своим, высоким голосом:  
      – Ах, Кэтрин, ты даже и не представляешь, вчера я снова смотрела „На Корабле“, ну то странное реалити-шоу… и этот Джей, о-о-о… он такой классный!!! Умный, уравновешенный, целеустремленный – настоящий мужчина! Он просто мой идеал!  
      Я не выдержал и засмеялся, подавившись сигаретным дымом. У Саймона был невероятный пародийный талант. Он еще и продолжал:  
      – Нет, ну чего ты смеешься, Кэтти?! Я не шучу, моя дорогая… он самый-самый-самый классный из всех!! И он такой стильный в своей клетчатой рубашке…   
      Я не удержался и возразил ему:  
      – Да ну его, этого Джея, он такой скучный, Молли! То ли дело Саймон, он просто лапочка…   
      Мы увлеклись – я внезапно понял, что впервые за долгие недели пребывания на Корабле искренне засмеялся. Это успокаивало – вот так вот дурачиться вместе с Саймоном. Мы словно снова стояли на твердой земле.  
      – Нет, ты ничего не понимаешь, дурочка!! – с хихиканьем возразил мне Саймон. По всей видимости, он серьезно вошел в роль. От волнения сигарета скакала у него в руках. – У тебя ужасный вкус! Джей не просто классный, он настоящий! Понимаешь? Он не играет какую-то там выдуманную режиссером роль. Он… помнишь, как он отдал Саймону свой завтрак в столовой? На этом моменте я плакала… он настоящий герой, Кэтти.   
      – Ага, но если на секунду отвлечься от его духовных достоинств… ты хоть знаешь, что у этого парня с руками? Думаешь, он просто так носит эту свою „стильную рубашку“? Его руки… ты видела эту мерзость, Молли? Да никогда, никогда ни одна нормальная девушка не прикоснется к этому фрику по собственному желанию…   
      Я замолчал, когда понял, что зашел слишком далеко, но уже было поздно. Саймон смотрел на меня немного расширенными в спускавшихся на палубу сумерках глазами.   
      – Джей…   
      Я молча затушил окурок своей сигареты о мокрые доски палубы. На океан снова спустился вечер, такой же, как миллионы других. Небо почернело, но на палубе не было темно – мы уже больше недели находились в тропических широтах, и вода светилась. Миллиарды крошечных светящихся микроорганизмов жили за бортом нашего корабля своей собственной, особенной жизнью, и в свете этих коротких, но таких прекрасных жизней я отчетливо видел, как исказилось лицо Саймона.  
      – Это неправда, Джей… это полная чушь. Ты не фрик. Ты… ты мой герой.  
      Вечерний ветер был прохладным, но воздух был все еще пропитан теплом. Саймон медленно расстегнул пуговицы, стягивавшие рукава моей рубашки. Он осторожно закатил рукава их вверх до самых локтей – моя несчастная кожа под ними облазила и шелушилась.  
      Саймон мягко сжал мои запястья в своих ладонях – и меня передернуло. Если бы это были не мои руки, я бы сам ни за что не прикоснулся к ним, такими взывающими тошноту и омерзение они мне казались.  
      – Вот видишь, с тобой все в порядке, Джей… я прикасаюсь к тебе по своему собственному желанию.  
      Я не знал, к чему клонил Саймон, но что-то мне не хотелось этого узнавать. Он выглядел немного странно – его пальцы дрожали, зрачки были расширенны, взгляд был мутным, а губы слегка приоткрыты.  
      – Эй, ты ведь не собираешься…   
      – Ты мой герой, Джей,– хрипло повторил Саймон, и его пальцы, стискивавшие мои запястья, сжались еще сильнее, – без тебя бы не было ничего. А я… я тоже твой герой?  
      – Почему бы и нет? Я твой герой, а ты мой герой, Саймон. Я рад, что мы прояснили этот вопрос. А теперь просто отпусти меня, ты слишком близко…   
      Саймон не слушал меня. Вместо того, чтобы отпустить мои руки, он вдруг потянул их к себе, и когда мое тело невольно последовало за моими руками, Саймон поцеловал меня. Жадно, влажно, так, что его скользкий язык прошелся по моему небу.  
      Только через некоторое время мне удалось ногой отпихнуть его от себя – во рту все еще был вкус чужой слюны:  
      – Что на тебя нашло?! Совсем крыша поехала уже? Извини, приятель, но это совсем не по моей части…   
      – Откуда ты знаешь, Джей? Ты ведь никогда не пробовал…   
      Саймон в очередной раз нежно прильнул ко мне, будто пьяная девица на дискотеке. Его с виду такое хрупкое худощавое тело было тяжелым, Саймон прилип ко мне, и я снова попытался отпихнуть его:  
      – Я не хочу пробовать, ясно?! И вообще, откуда ты знаешь – может я уже пробовал, но забыл об этом. Просто отвали, Саймон. Ты целуешься как подросток, у которого недотрах, всего меня обслюнявил… и от тебя страшно потом несет. Серьезно, меня сейчас вырвет, если ты не отодвинешься. Предупреждаю в последний раз…   
      Саймон сам отодвинулся от меня – я даже удивился, обычно он был таким настырным. На какое-то мгновение мне показалось, что в его красивых кошачьих глаза мелькнуло что-то похожее на грусть.  
      – Ты скотина, Джей, – разочарованно прошептал он, отвернувшись куда-то в сторону. Его белые волосы свешивались ему на лицо и почти полностью закрывали его, – правда, скотина… я… я, значит, могу трогать твои руки… твою экзему уродскую… а тебя мой запах смущает, видите ли…   
      Саймон пружинисто поднялся с пола, не глядя на меня, подошел к краю палубы и облокотился на перила, свесившись с них и уставившись в светящуюся морскую воду. Как только я освободился от тяжести его теплого липкого от пота тела, мои мысли перестали путаться, и я с изумлением для самого себя понял, что в чем-то он был несомненно прав. Я вел себя по-скотски.  
      Я нехотя поднялся с пола палубы и подошел к Саймону, все еще повисшему на перилах.   
      – Извини, ладно? Я не собирался задевать твою тонкую душевную организацию…   
      – Тонкую душевную организацию… да ты издеваешься, – Саймон буквально уткнулся лицом в перила. Его худые плечи мелко вздрагивали, а голос был глухим и жалким, – я люблю тебя, Джей, ты знал об этом? Люблю с того самого момента, когда ты отдал мне свой завтрак в столовой…   
      – Вот только не говори мне о любви, хорошо, Саймон? – то, что я говорил было циничным, но я не мог промолчать. Вечное хныканье Саймона и его излишняя жалость к самому себе не вызывали у меня никакой симпатии и понимания. Пора бы ему было уже и повзрослеть. – Ты совсем не знаешь меня, ты не знаешь моего прошлого, ты даже моего имени настоящего не знаешь! Дай-ка объясню, ты не любишь меня, приятель, все гораздо проще – тебе просто хочется трахаться. Ну просто о-о-очень хочется. А я оказался рядом. И я всегда хорошо относился к тебе. Вот и все. Вот и вся магическая формула любви…   
      – Это было бы удобно, да? Удобное объяснение твоей эгоистичности, да, Джей? – Саймон все еще не поднимал головы, я видел только пушистое облако его белых волос. – Ты не хочешь высовываться из своей зоны комфорта. Я открылся тебе сейчас, я открыл тебе свою душу, а ты… ты такого делать не собираешься, это не в твоих планах. Знаешь, что я думаю, Джей… я думаю, ты сам разрушаешь все. Всю свою жизнь. Все, к чему ты прикасаешься, умирает. Вспомни хотя бы того парня, который исчез без следа? А что если он не просто так исчез, не просто так – сечешь, Джей? Что если в его исчезновении есть твоя вина… как тебе такая версия?  
      Я замер – Саймон поднял свои красивые глаза на меня, он смотрел мне в лицо, и в его взгляде была неприкрытая злость. А еще он плакал, слезы текли по его щекам, а кончик его носа был позорно красным. На какое-то мгновение мне тоже стало жаль его, но только на мгновение, ведь он обвинил меня в исчезновении Дерека. А это было уже слишком. Это ни в какие ворота не лезло, я считал Дерека своим другом. Нет, он был моим другом. Единственным другом, о существовании которого я помнил.   
      – Саймон, ты не имеешь права…   
      Какой-то тихий шорох прервал мою разъяренную тираду, так и не позволив ей начаться. Мы оба вздрогнули, и я увидел, как глаза Саймона стали такими огромными, что еще чуть-чуть, и не поместились бы на его лице. За моей спиной раздались чужие голоса, среди которых я явственно расслышал голос Милки.  
      На Корабле не было случайностей – я еще в самом начале первой недели зарубил это себе на носу, на Корабле были закономерности. Мы называли это судьбой, и в тот вечер, когда воздух был еще таким горячим и тяжелым после дневной жары, а море светилось под нашими ногами, я понял, что все, что произошло с того момента, как пропал Дерек, вело именно к этому вечеру. Рано или поздно это должно было случиться. Неизбежность. Злой рок. Я принял свою судьбу со спокойствием, но Саймон… Саймон не хотел подчиняться законам Корабля и впал в невообразимую панику. Он сразу понял, что нам светит. И что светит ему.  
      – Джей! Сматываемся! – прошептал он мне, но чья-то рука обхватила его сзади. Чья-то грубая огромная ладонь зажала ему рот. Саймон нехило брыкался, вот только это не помогло: один из дружков Милки, высоченный, как корабельная мачта, и чертовски сильный темнокожий парень, прозванный нами Джанго, крепко прижимал его к себе.  
      Не знаю, смог бы я чем-нибудь помочь Саймону, но возможности узнать это у меня просто не оказалось – не прошло и пары секунд, как кто-то заломил мои руки за спиной так резко, что у меня от боли чуть не брызнули слезы из глаз. Я был обездвижен, и передо мной, как само олицетворение злого рока, возник Милки – мексиканец ухмылялся, показывая свои уже давно разъеденные кариесом темные зубы. На Корабле мы часто игнорировали правила элементарной гигиены.  
      – Проклятье… Милки, ты ведь прекрасно знаешь, что ты нарушаешь правила, ты гребаный сдвинутый мудак, ты…   
      Я застонал от того, как державший меня сзади отморозок с силой прижал мои локти друг к другу – на Корабле я не вступал в драки, и это было самым первым разом, когда я ощутил свою собственную беспомощность и слабость. Это было страшно. Я боялся настолько, что меня мутило и мой еще не до конца переварившийся в желудке скудный ужин грозился вырваться наружу.  
      Милки продолжал скалиться. Недобро ухмыляясь, он сделал несколько шагов ко мне и, наклонившись к моему лицу, пробормотал:  
      – Правила?! Джей-Джей, детка, о чем ты? Ты ведь не о тех правилах, которые устанавливают здесь эти безлицые демоны, черт бы их побрал… если ты то о них, то спешу тебе огорчить – мне насрать на эти правила!   
      Распрямившись, Милки рассмеялся, и его шайка – я успел оглядеться, их было шестеро – отозвалась безмозглым громким гоготом. Милки с ехидной усмешкой покачал головой:  
      – Никто не спасет тебя, Джей-Джей, даже и не жди. Тебя и твоего пассивного дружка-нытика. А я говорил, что твое время придет, Джей-Джей, ты ведь помнишь? Я говорил тебе об этом… Твои акции стремительно падают. Пора готовиться к биржевому краху, детка.  
      Я не успел ответить – кулак Милки врезался мне в лицо, костяшки его пальцев разбили мне нос, и кровь, показавшаяся мне самому такой густой и темной, вяло закапала на мокрые доски палубы. Во рту от нее было совсем солено, мне хотелось кричать от боли, но последующий удар – ногой немного ниже солнечного сплетения – заставил меня согнуться пополам. Крик превратился в сдавленный всхлип, а руки, обездвиживавшие меня, разжались.   
      Пока я лежал на полу палубы, сгибаясь в три погибели от тошноты, скручивавшей мои внутренности, Милки подошел к Саймону – сквозь туманную пелену перед глазами я видел, как лицо того превратилось в маску чистого, ничем неприкрытого ужаса. Я попытался подняться, но чья-то нога, опустившаяся мне на спину, заставила меня прекратить эти бесполезные попытки.   
На Корабле мы хотели верить в лучшее. В наших сердцах жила надежда, и в тот самый момент я увидел, как последний отблеск этой надежды погас в серо-зеленых, расширенных от страха глазах Саймона. Они стали пустыми.  
  


***

  
  
      Крупные дождевые капли яростно барабанили по трухлявым доскам палубы. Мы уже несколько недель находились в тропических широтах, ливни здесь были неудержимы и сравнимы только с всемирным потопом.  
      Море разбушевалось – Корабль трясло, и темное небо, разрываемое грозовыми молниями, казалось вратами ада, разверзнувшимися над нами. Но мы уже были в аду.   
      Я лежал на полу палубы на расстоянии не больше десяти сантиметров от Саймона – на нем не было совершенно ничего, а на его лице, наверное, не оставалось ни одного живого места. Этим ублюдкам все было мало – они не могли остановиться. Они не просто изнасиловали его, один за другим, они еще и разбили ему лицо, ведь оно было слишком смазливым. Слишком идеальным – лицо Саймона выводило Милки из себя каждый божий день, и единственным выходом из этой ситуации было уничтожить его. Все красивое должно было умереть – такому на Корабле просто не место.  
      Косые струи дождя нещадно хлестали по обнаженному телу Саймона, но он не шевелился, никак не реагировал на это – его глаза, темные, как матовое стекло, казались мертвыми. Я смотрел на него, но вместо его лица я все еще видел все то, что творил с ним Милки и его шайка – и сколько я ни старался, эта картина, стоявшая перед моим мысленным взором, не исчезала.   
      Я не мог забыть этого. Я не мог забыть того, какой плотоядной была ухмылка Милки, когда он подошел к замершему от ужаса Саймону и, отведя белые пряди его волос в сторону, выдохнул ему в лицо:  
      – А я смотрю, ты похорошел, Санни-бой.  
      И того, каким странным и чужим, будто бы механическим стал голос Саймона:  
      – Я… я сделаю все что, ты скажешь.   
      – Все?   
      – Все, что ты хочешь. Только не трогай Джея. Он тут ни при чем.  
      Я не мог забыть голоса Саймона в тот момент и того жуткого чувства – будто мое сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз и потерялось в районе желудка.   
      – Ну это мы еще посмотрим, этого я не могу тебе пообещать, Санни-бой, – ухмыляясь, Милки уже расстегивал пояс, стягивающий его штаны, – тебе придется постараться.  
      – Я постараюсь, – послушно пообещал Саймон. Его голос все еще звучал искусственно, Саймон скосил глаза в сторону и встретился взглядом со мной. На его лице скользнула призрачная, едва заметная улыбка, – все будет хорошо, Джей. Обещаю…   
      Я не мог забыть этих отвратительных, хлюпающих звуков, с которыми Саймон покорно обрабатывал член Милки. И того, как он закашлялся и рефлекторно подался назад, когда чертов мексиканец попытался засунуть свой проклятый гигантский детородный орган ему прямо в глотку. И того, как Милки вышел из себя.  
      Я помнил свои собственные не прекращавшиеся попытки сопротивления и то, как один из дружков Милки разозлился и принялся избивать меня ногами. Возможно, он отбил все мои внутренние органы, именно так я чувствовал себя сейчас, лежа на полу палубы рядом с Саймоном, но тогда мне было уже все равно. Над Кораблем с невероятной скоростью сгущались грозовые тучи.  
      Я не мог забыть придушенных стонов и всхлипываний Саймона – они все еще звучали в моей голове, заставляя содрогаться всем телом от бессильной ярости и глухого отчаяния. Я не мог забыть и того, как Милки, наконец, с удовлетворением отвалившись от своей жертвы, бросил в сторону Джанго:  
      – Это было совсем неплохо… Твоя очередь.  
      А потом пошел дождь. Небо разверзлось над нами как раз тогда, когда последний из дружков Милки выпустил из рук безвольное тело Саймона – в какой-то момент он уже больше не кричал и не сопротивлялся, просто не подавал никаких признаков жизни.  
      Остекленевшие глаза Саймона были устремлены прямо на меня, но он смотрел куда-то сквозь меня. Он не видел меня. Быть может, он не видел больше ничего. Дождь смывал кровь с его лица, смывал всю ту грязь с его тела, которую оставили на нем Милки с его шайкой, смывал чужой пот, чужую сперму, чужую слюну, чужие прикосновения – все это смывалось с тела Саймона и утекало вместе с дождевой водой в бескрайнее море. Я надеялся, мы сможем забыть обо всем.   
      Я протянул руку, и мои дрожащие пальцы ласково коснулись лица Саймона. И вдруг его разбитые губы приоткрылись – он шептал что-то, но из-за струй дождя, остервенело стучавших о доски палубы, я не мог расслышать ровным счетом ничего.   
      Но в этот момент мне не нужно было понимать его слова, в этот момент я осознал, он был прав. Во всем. Я действительно разрушал все сам. Я был своим собственным врагом. Все, к чему я прикасался, умирало. Дорогие мне люди уходили из моей жизни. Без следа. И так не могло продолжаться дальше.  
      Я все-таки смог заставить себя подняться, все мое тело нестерпимо болело, перед глазами плыло, но я все же еще был в состоянии стоять на ногах. Саймону срочно нужна была медицинская помощь – я думал, что знаю, где я могу найти ее.  
      Пошатываясь и скользя по мокрым доскам бесконечных палуб, я поднялся наверх – в их дорого обставленных уютных каютах все еще горел свет.  _Они_  не спали. Наверное, подумал я,  _они_  не спали никогда, но, несмотря на это,  _они_  не помешали Милки, позволили ему сделать все эти ужасные вещи с Саймоном, и за это я был жутко зол на них. Но сейчас моя злость не имела никакого значения, не играла ни малейшей роли – мне нужна была их помощь. Я умолял их на коленях помочь Саймону, я рассказал им все, что случилось с нами, но  _они_  только качали головами. Один из них указал мне жестом на дверь – маской на его лице было равнодушие.   
      Мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как вернуться обратно. Но когда я снова очутился на той отдаленной палубе, где Милки и его шайка нашли нас, на ней не было никого, и только косые струи дождя яростно хлестали по голым доскам. Саймон, а точнее его тело исчезло бесследно. Вокруг меня была только пустота, а дождь становился все неистовей и сильнее.  
      Мои ноги подкосились, они внезапно стали такими слабыми, и я упал на колени. Пляшущий на волнах Корабль угрожающе трещал, где-то неподалеку от меня с громким скрипом рухнула мачта – ветер крепчал и грозился превратиться в ураган.   
      Что мне только оставалось делать? Куда все это могло привести меня? Я не хотел быть один – только сейчас, стоя на коленях на пустой палубе, я понял, насколько был важен для меня Саймон. Я не хотел терять его – я привык к нему, я даже любил его по-своему. В какой-то своей особенной эгоистичной манере.  
      Он был милым, если подумать. Мне нравился его смех – на Корабле мы редко смеялись, мы никогда не улыбались, но Саймон хихикал постоянно, и только сейчас я понял, что мне будет недоставать этого. Мне нравился смех Саймона, его серо-зеленые огромные глаза, его пушистые волосы – стоя на коленях на безлюдной палубе в своем собственном воображении, я касался их. Я перебирал их в своих заледеневших от дождя пальцах и шептал в лицо Саймону: „Пожалуйста, вернись. Не бросай меня одного, ты ведь знаешь, я не протяну здесь один. Вернись ко мне. Пожалуйста, вернись, Саймон, потому что я тоже люблю тебя…“  
      Чья-то рука легла на мое плечо, и успокаивающий такой знакомый голос произнес:  
      – Джей?  
      В знакомом голосе слышались тревожные нотки.  
      – Что ты делаешь здесь в такую непогоду?  
      – Де… Дерек?!  
      Я разогнулся и с изумлением уставился на стоявшего рядом со мной человека. Никаких сомнений – это был он. Он совсем не изменился, будто бы он и не исчезал вовсе. Быть может только, его мокрые от дождя пшеничные волосы стали немного длиннее. Теперь они доходили ему почти до плеч.  
      Дерек протянул мне руку и молча помог подняться с колен. Я все еще растерянно смотрел на него, не в силах произнести ни слова. Где он был? Где он пропадал все это время?!  
      – Это действительно ты?  
      Дерек немного удивленно поднял брови.  
      – Где ты, черт подери, был?! Тебя не было больше месяца! Ты… черт подери, Дерек, я тут чуть с ума не сошел один…   
      – Я знаю, Джей.  
      В голосе Дерека не было сожаления. Он не извинялся, он только развел руками.  
      – И все? И это твое объяснение?  
      – Так было нужно.  
      Я разозленно покачал головой. Холодный ветер пронизывал меня насквозь, одежда была мокрой, хоть выжимай, и прилипла к телу. Дерек положил руку мне на плечо и с участием заглянул мне в лицо. Его голос неожиданно стал низким и каким-то интимным:  
      – Ты ведь тоже чувствуешь это, Джей?  
      – Чувствую что?!  
      – Этот Корабль... в нем есть что-то нездоровое. Этот Корабль болен. Он прогнил с самого трюма до верхушек мачт. Эта гниль везде, она уже внутри нас, понимаешь? Поэтому я пришел, чтобы забрать тебя отсюда, Джей.  
      Я резко убрал руку Дерека с моего плеча и с опаской отступил на несколько шагов назад. Дерек изумленно моргнул, он казался растерянным и снова сделал попытку приблизиться ко мне, но я снова отодвинулся. Что-то здесь было не так.  
      – Где ты был, Дерек?!  
      – Я путешествовал, – туманно пояснил Дерек, вздохнув так, будто бы я был самым безнадежным идиотом на свете и ему приходилось объяснять мне такие само собой разумеющиеся вещи, – не совсем в обычном смысле этого слова, но я побывал во многих местах. В самых отдаленных уголках нашего земного шара. Я понял многое. Я нашел многое… я наконец-таки вспомнил… господи, Джей, я действительно вспомнил, кем я когда-то был!  
      Я ошарашенно уставился на Дерека. Это было шуткой? Вряд ли, ведь прозрачные серые глаза Дерека блестели, будто от подступающих слез, он был тронут чем-то до самой глубины души.   
      На Корабле я верил Дереку, и даже сейчас, после его долгого отсутствия, я инстинктивно продолжал верить ему. Он был не таким, как остальные, он был как путеводная звезда, освещавшая мне дорогу, по которой я мог выбраться из кошмаров. Я доверял ему.  
      Снова подойдя ближе и осторожно положив руку на плечо Дерека, я тихо спросил:  
      – Кем ты был?  
      Не говоря ни слова, Дерек выудил что-то из кармана брюк и протянул это мне – немного помятую цветную фотографию. Со снимка под струями дождя на меня смотрели три улыбающихся лица – в одном из них я узнал Дерека.  
      – Ты… правда был фермером на Филиппинах?!  
      Я даже истерически хихикнул от нелепости всего происходящего. Кроме Дерека на снимке была женщина азиатской внешности, обнимающая его за талию, и девочка лет десяти в длинном белом платье. Дерек на фотографии был другим – его волосы были коротко стрижены, а его лицо казалось еще более округлым, чем обычно. Он выглядел счастливым. Нет, я мог даже поклясться в этом, он был счастливым. У этого Дерека было прошлое. У него была семья, и его будущее не было похоже на сценарий дешевого хоррор-фильма…   
      – Ты вспомнил все, да?  
      Дерек кивнул – он никогда не отличался разговорчивостью, но после своего исчезновения он будто бы стал еще более молчаливым.  
      – Черт, я так завидую тебе, друг… – меня словно осенило, и я судорожно сжал плечо Дерека, – ты ведь точно… ты точно знаешь, кем был я?! Ты вспомнил и это, правда? Проклятье, Дерек, я знаю, что вся эта дрянь с Уолл-стрит полная чушь… ты должен сказать мне правду. Кем был я?!  
      Что-то странное творилось со мной – с каждой секундой я все больше терял самообладание. Я стискивал плечо несчастного Дерека сильнее и сильнее, и тот только испуганно смотрел на меня. Возможно, Дерек думал, я сдвинулся.  
      – Прости, Джей, но я не могу…   
      – Чушь!! – я лихорадочно прервал Дерека, и растерянные глаза того расширились еще больше. – Это не так сложно!! Просто скажи мне это, я прошу, я умоляю тебя… кем был я?! Я жил в Соединенных Штатах, ведь правда? У меня были близкие мне люди? Семья? Друзья? И…   
      Я запнулся, потому что в тот момент прозрачные серые глаза Дерека сказали мне больше, чем могли сказать какие-либо слова. Я понял все.  
      – Саймон…   
      Дерек вздрогнул всем телом и впервые за все это время попытался отодвинуться от меня, но я не позволил ему это, вцепившись мертвой хваткой в его плечо. Он был моей последней надеждой.  
      – Пожалуйста, Дерек, это очень важно! Ты должен сказать мне это… был ли в моей жизни человек, которого звали Саймон?! Кем он был для меня и… и что с ним случилось?! Что с ним произошло? Это все было из-за меня, правда?!  
      – Джей…   
      – Пожалуйста, Дерек!!!  
      В ту ночь, когда Корабль шатало из стороны в сторону, дождь не прекращался и по доскам палубы струились потоки воды, я окончательно сошел с ума. Я умолял Дерека до тех пор, пока не охрип полностью, но даже тогда я продолжал шептать севшим голосом, повторять снова и снова: „Пожалуйста, Дерек. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, я молю тебя, скажи мне это...“  
      Прошло довольно много времени, пока Дерек наконец не заговорил – в тот момент я уже был на грани. Я держал его за плечи, я смотрел ему в лицо, и мои губы все еще двигались, но с них уже не срывалось не звука, кроме невнятного шелеста, сливавшегося со звуками дождя. И тогда, в этот самый момент Дерек сказал:  
      – Прости, Джей. Я не могу сказать тебе этого, потому что ты сам не хочешь это знать.  
      – Что за ерунда?! – мой голос прорвался снова, и я из последних сил схватил Дерека за вырез его намокшей майки. – Я прошу тебя об этом уже гребаных полчаса… Этого мало?!  _Я хочу знать это_. Сейчас!!!  
      Несмотря на то, что Дерек был выше и гораздо крупней меня, во мне будто появилась какая-то особая, нечеловеческая сила. Я прижал Дерека к стене каюты – он не сопротивлялся и только неуклюже улыбнулся мне в своей привычной манере.  
      – Что если мы не просто так здесь, Джей?   
      – Не просто так?!  
      – Что если мы сами хотели забыть обо всем? Каждый из нас. Единственным, чего мы хотели, единственным, о чем мы думали, просыпаясь каждое утро и перед тем, как заснуть каждую ночь, было забвение. Мы здесь по собственной воли, Джей. Мы сами хотели забыть обо всем…   
Мои пальцы, сжимавшие футболку Дерека, ослабели. Я все еще не понимал слишком многого, но какое-то неясное ощущение обреченности охватило меня.   
      Я понял – Корабль не был правительственным экспериментом. Я понял, это не было никакое реалити-шоу – я знал, что нигде не было скрытых камер и никто из нас не играл на публику. Да и денежного приза нам ждать тоже не стоило. Ведь уж кто-кто, а мы его точно не заслуживали. Да и заслуживали ли такие как мы вообще еще чего-то, кроме бесконечного блуждания по бескрайнему океану? Кем бы мы ни были раньше, кем бы мы ни были в нашем прошлом, вдруг понял я, глядя в прозрачные, наполненные неожиданной грустью глаза Дерека, хорошо это уж точно не закончилось. Нам лучше было не знать этого. Забыть об этом, чтобы мы могли снова спокойно засыпать по ночам.   
      Дерек взял меня за руку – я не заметил этого, я только ощутил внезапно, как его холодные пальцы украдкой обвились вокруг моих пальцев и осторожно сжали их. Прикосновение Дерека было другим, не таким, как обычно, с какой-то апатией отметил про себя я, но я не придал этому факту большого значения, я просто позволил Дереку увлечь меня за собой, и мы очутились на самом краю палубы, в каких-то нескольких метрах от нас за бортом плескалась вода – темная и угрожающая.  
      Я содрогнулся, но ладонь Дерека еще сильнее стиснула мои пальцы. Дерек успокаивающе улыбнулся мне:  
      – Это единственный выход.  
      Внутри меня постепенно просыпалось недоверие, подстегиваемое страхом смерти. Кем бы я ни был, что бы ни случилось со мной и с моими близкими людьми в прошлом, я все еще был живым. А живые, как известно, боялись смерти. Даже в такой ситуации, когда она могла показаться избавлением.   
 _Внешность обманчива_.  
      Я вздрогнул всем телом и попытался вырвать свою ладонь из ладони Дерека, но тот только еще крепче стиснул мои пальцы в своих. Теперь я отчетливо осознавал это – он был таким холодным. В его теле больше не осталось живого тепла и рука, сжимавшая мою руку, не была рукой живого человека.   
      На Корабле я верил Дереку. Я считал его своим другом, но это не был тот Дерек, которого я знал. Тот Дерек был мертв.   
      – Ты веришь в переселение душ, Джей?   
      Я судорожно замотал головой. Палуба была такой скользкой, перила были погнуты поваленной ветром мачтой, и сделай я одно неверное движение, я мог в три счета оказаться за бортом.   
      – Знаешь, Джей, так проще. Проще, когда ты знаешь, что у тебя есть второй шанс.   
      – Я не верю в это буддистское дерьмо, Де…   
      В этот момент Корабль сильно качнуло. Я пошатнулся, и мои ноги вдруг скользнули вперед без моей на это воли. Я надеялся, что Дерек удержит меня, но его холодные мокрые пальцы, до этого так крепко стискивавшие мою руку, разжались. Несколько секунд я, оцепенев от ужаса, балансировал на краю палубы, но мягкий толчок в спину завершил начатое, и я ощутил, как мои босые ступни соскальзывают в никуда.   
      Я закрыл глаза. Море было теплым и мягким. Вода расступилась передо мной и обволокла мое тело, будто нежные объятия забытого мной любимого человека.  
  


***

  
  
      На Корабле между нами не было разницы. Языковые и культурные барьеры стирались, и уже на второй неделе нашего пребывания на Корабле мы спрашивали самих себя: „А были ли они вообще?“  
      На Корабле мы были лишены роскоши под названием „прошлое“ и наша память была девственно чиста, будто белый лист неисписанной бумаги.  
      Чтобы не сойти с ума окончательно, мы стали придумывать себе имена. Я был Клэем – так уж повелось. В самом начале второй недели кто-то сказал мне в столовой: „Эй, Клэй, подвинь-ка свою чертову тощую задницу – эта скамейка не для одного тебя, детка“, – и с тех пор это имя прилипло ко мне.   
      Я был Клэем, а парень с соседней койки был Дереком. По прошествии одной недели у каждого из нас появилось новое имя, и это давало нам надежду. Новое имя было чем-то вроде новой жизни. Мой сосед был Дереком, а татуированный ублюдок с другого конца нашей спальной каюты был Милки – от него следовало держаться подальше. Высоченный как корабельная мачта, постоянно разговаривавший во сне афроамериканец был Джанго. Мужчина, взывавший перед сном ко всем ему известным богам, был Джо, а худой, светловолосый и смазливый, будто ведущий телевизионного шоу, паренек, с которым я провел тайком несколько ночей, был Саймоном – я старался не встречаться с ним взглядом в столовой.   
      На Корабле у каждого из нас было новое имя, я был Клэем, а псих, выбросившийся за борт в самой начале первой недели, был Джеем – я часто думал о нем. Наши имена были созвучны и, возможно, это было вовсе не единственным, что объединяло нас, думал одним из вечеров я, глядя на пенящиеся за боротом волны. Солнце садилось, окрашивая воду в багровый цвет. Но ведь должно же было быть что-то еще? Что-то, что объединяло нас. Я не сомневался в этом, вот только я не знал даже его лица. Его лица не знал никто.  
      Я стоял и думал об этом, перегнувшись через перила и рассеянно глядя в темную воду, когда кто-то тихонько подошел ко мне сзади. Чьи-то теплые руки обвили мое тело сзади, и я вздрогнул от того, как немного хриплый голос сказал мне на ухо:  
      – Хэй.  
      – Хэй, Саймон.  
      Я резко развернулся – он ухмылялся мне, а в его серо-зеленых, громадных глазах было только одно. Я подумал о том, что нам стоило найти какое-нибудь особенно отдаленное и уединенное местечко. Оставаться здесь было не безопасно – нас мог увидеть любой.  
      Пока мы шли куда-то, Саймон постоянно украдкой поглядывал на меня и, когда я перехватывал его томный, полный нетерпения взгляд, он усмехался мне. Это жутко действовало на нервы, поэтому , чтобы хоть как-то разбавить эту пересыщенную неумным сексуальным желанием Саймона атмосферу между нами, я спросил у него:  
      – Ты веришь в переселение душ?  
      Мы остановились. Точнее, это Саймон замер на месте и я машинально повторил его движение. В темных зрачках Саймона отражалось заходящее солнце. В этот момент он показался мне очень красивым, я даже невольно залюбовался им. Но Саймон сам все испортил – он закатил глаза и скорчил такую кислую физиономию, будто проглотил только что целый лимон:  
      – Ах, брось эту буддистскую чепуху, Клэй. Меня тошнит от такого.  
      – Я серьезно.  
      – Я тоже. Пофилософствуй еще немного и у меня все желание отпадет. Идиотские самокопания и вопросы о смысле жизни никого не заводят, знаешь ли.  
      Я вздохнул. С Саймоном невозможно было разговаривать – он страдал хроническим недотрахом. Но я только несколько секунд был раздражен этим – когда Саймон внезапно прижался ко мне и развратно поцеловал меня в губы, я понял, насколько он был прав.  
      На Корабле нас не интересовало переселение душ. Нас не интересовало колесо Сансары. На Корабле мы не знали, кем мы были и откуда мы пришли. И куда мы направлялись. Нас не интересовало просветление и избавление от земных страданий, у нас были свои насущные проблемы и потребности.   
      Я закрыл глаза. Заходящее солнце было теплым, а Саймон уже стоял передо мной на коленях, расстегивая ремень на моих джинсах.  
      – Эй, ты мне нравишься,– прошептал я, коснувшись пушистых, светло-русых волос Саймона,– ты мне настолько нравишься, что мне кажется, в прошлой жизни, ну ты понимаешь, в той прошлой жизни мы были вместе. Думаешь, так оно и было, а, Саймон?  
      Саймон ничего не ответил. Он был занят. В самом буквальном смысле этого слова.  
      Я снова расслабленно закрыл глаза – происходившее было слишком хорошим, чтобы заниматься в это время глупым самоанализом. Солнце садилось, я был внутри Саймона, внутри его теплого влажного рта, а где-то в небытие, скрипя несмазанными шестернями, медленно вращалось колесо Сансары.   
      Если у каждого из нас был второй шанс, так почему бы нам было не использовать его?


End file.
